moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orsantyr Ravenlight
((Continuous work in progress as story progresses.)) Orsantyr Ravenlight, a purely accidental creation, but also a very powerful one, is a Lightforged Human, Follower of the Light, Renouncer of X'era, and Specialist in the Grand Alliance Army. War and necessity have thrown him from faction to faction, world to world, and now he has settled back on Azeroth to aid in the fight against the Horde. Story Muscular, tall, handsome, a well groomed beard, and he carries a glowing hammer? Intriguing. However, behind this visage, his eyes appear to contain horrors and wonders too great to imagine. This man is battle worn, and dangerous. He also seems to move with a certain grace and elegance. As if he could stop mid-step at any moment on a whim, even in the armor he wears. Beneath his armor, his body would be covered in various runes, stretching down to his hands. Healing, strength, resolve, and many others. This man has been magically augmented to be a protector.Kind and caring, or at least he tries to be. He hates being called Ostrich instead of his real name, a taunt thrown at him on occasion due to mispronunciation. Sticks up for what he believes in, and is confident in his abilities. Despite his selfless nature, he can't help but to be sarcastic and whimsical. He may come off as rude to some, but this isn't his instinctive nature, as it seems more forced for comical effect. Born in The Hinterlands, three years after his brother Wren, and one year before his sister, Carla, Orsantyr was very adventurous in his youth; getting into all sorts of trouble with the indigenous Wildhammer Tribe, eventually becoming friends with a few of the Shaman, playing pranks on them, but also helping them tend to the land, and it's creatures. Orsantyr tried to mimic the ways of the Shaman, tried to feel the earth around him, and to connect it all together, but for him, it was always difficult. He either didn't succeed, or a nearby Shaman would spy him trying, and move a rock here, or make the wind blow there, to give him a sense of accomplishment. While he wasn't successful in moving the earth or wind, he was always fascinated with fire, light, and the Sun. Where some people couldn't control the power of flames, Orsantyr did it with ease. When confronted about it, he would simply say, "I just imagined it, and it happened. The fire didn't even talk." It was speculated that he could be born with sorcerous origins, and should be turned over to the Kirin Tor for training, but once again, Fate had other plans for him. One day in his youth, when he was a young adult, roughly nineteen or twenty, his mother fell ill and was on the verge of death. Rather than let sickness claim her, he prayed to the Elements to save her. Regardless of his cries, no elemental being came to his aid. Instead, Light poured from his hands, extracting the sickness from his mother. Not knowing what this power was, he was cast out from his home. What kind of person could control pure light, and bend it to his will? Only a trained Paladin could achieve such a thing, and that was what Orsantyr was not. He fled his home, and held much self-hatred for many years. Not knowing what he was, what he would do, or where this power came from, he saw no goal in sight, only darkness. He made his way to the city of Stormwind, where he found the Cathedral of the Light, and began a semblance of a new life there, training to be a Priest. He had heard tale of his sister around the city, and planned to make a name for himself in an attempt to be easier to find. He was unsuccessful, and gave up on his goal of becoming a Priest. Instead, he joined the Stormwind Army for the Pandaria campaign, in hopes of finding some sort of direction. Whilst in Pandaria, Orsantyr saw many wonders. Statues the size of keeps, people larger than Vrykul, dragons that could fly without wings, and more. It inspired him to do better by himself, and those around him. After his tour was done, he went back to the Cathedral of the Light, and found his sister training as a Priest, as he once did. He begain to train in the Holy arts alongside her, growing off of her strengths, and her, his. The two became a dynamic duo, for a short time, even providing medical help during the aftermath of Deathwing's Rise. After the fall of the Black Dragon, they slowly grew apart, but never forgot one another. Orsantyr joined the Stormwind Army once again, and worked his way through the ranks to eventually become Commander of a special operations unit: Dawnbreaker Company. He turned his healing arts into artistic pieces, providing enhancements to himself, and others. He drew inspiration from Vrykul runecarvers, and quickly was proclaimed one himself by people who had seen his work. When the Legion attacked, he was on the front lines of the Broken Shore, providing aid to those in combat. Drawing Runes on the air itself, and sending powerful blasts of energy into the enemy lines. He was a force to be reckoned with, and was soon named, somewhat jokingly, "Nephilim" by those who saw his work. They said it was as if The Light had hand-picked him to fight for the Alliance. He formed an elite group of assassins, specialists, healers, and other such people, to form Dawnbreaker Company. A covert operations group designed to eliminate high value Demonic threats. He led them throughout the war campaign, carving a foothold into the Broken Shore, and even helping to securing Deliverance Stand as a warfront against the Legion. After the reinforcement and foothold was established on the Broken Shore, he encountered a Voidling on a perimeter check. A strange creature to be found in a Legion-controlled place, and thus intrigued, he bathed it in Light, purifying it, and found a small Naaru staring back at him. Feeling drawn to the being, he decided to offer it help, and in exchange, it would help to discover who, or what, had given him these powers over Light in the first place. The Naaru was Nazura. A small being, trapped between states of Void and Light. Upon being purified completely by Orsantyr, it revealed that he was Light-Forged from his birth. It was a mistake, a random blip in the statistics, for the Titans, and the Naaru. They paid him no heed, as he was only a single Human, in a world of danger and dark alleys. He was forgotten, until the Legion attacked, by the Naaru who had mistakenly created him. When Argus was brought to Azeroth, Orsantyr went there in hopes of finding the Army of the Light, to explain himself to X'era, and to find some form of new purpose, or at least answers to his many questions. Instead, he saw the Prime Naaru attempt to take over Illidan by force. He saw this happen, and was disgusted by it. Who has the right to control another being with free will? Everyone should be in control of themself. He left Argus, and the teachings of the Army of the Light, and now forges his own path through the world, teaching others about the Light Inside of All, helping when he can, and hurting when he has to. Upon defeat of the Burning Legion, Dawnbreaker Company was disbanded, and his older brother, Wren, took over the stores of materials and weapons that the Company had come into possession to during the Argussian Campaign. Orsantyr travelled, looking for other work, until the Horde attacked Teldrassil. The attack angered Orsantyr. How dare the Horde try to bring war back into the world, after so much bloodshed had just been finished with? Once again, he joined up with the Alliance, this time under the banners of The Seventh Legion. Now he takes the fight to the Horde, wherever they may be, for the will of the Light, and glory of the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers